blackdaggerfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Black Dagger Brotherhood Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the 'main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the '''Community Portal or Forums.'' Polish BDB Wiki I invite to polish wiki about Black Dagger Brotherhood - HERE. --- Fantagiro (Dyskusja • Wkład) 01:53, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Page Naming Could I suggest that from now on we name pages for the Brothers and other Characters with their full name, such as Elizabeth 'Beth' Randall instead of just Beth, or Darius, Son of Marklon, instead of just Darius? It might help in the future when it comes to things like differentiating between Tohr and his unborn baby, since it would be "Tohrment, Son of Tohrment" vs. "Tohrment, Son of Hharm" -Sinister 23:27, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Welcome to the site! A few details to hash out regarding the 'rules' here: 1. Fan Art is only allowed on this page if the original creator of the art uploads it themselves and approves the use of the art here. Art that isn't approved by its creator will be removed. We do not condone art theft here. 2. Fanfiction is not allowed on this website at all, as J.R. Ward has personally requested no fanfic be made of her series. Please do not upload it or post links to BDB fanfic here. Do not post fanfic for other series, either (that should go without saying). 3. Please do not edit a page's FORMAT (i.e. don't change how data is listed from top to bottom - we set up the format in a certain way so the site will have the same look/feel for every page on purpose). Leave the format alone. 4. If you're going to edit a page's INFORMATION, use proper grammar, spelling, and punctuation. Do not include profanity in your edits and do not include quotations from the novels that include profanity or sexual interludes from the books, if you choose to add some to a page. Do not upload images to pages containing blatant sexual imagery, either. This is a Rated PG site according to Wikia, so we have to be sensitive to their Terms of Service. Also, make sure to check your facts with the novel canon when editing a page's INFORMATION. Don't throw head canon up on this site (i.e. things you'd like to have seen written instead or would like to see written in future books). This website is intended to be a DATABASE OF FACTS, not your secret wish list. Always make sure you indicate in the footnotes on pages you edit your references for your quotations and images. Use the standard "biblography model" (if you don't know what that is, Google it). Any pages found to contain poor writing, and/or inaccuracies in canon fact, and/or blatant sexual imagery/phrases, and/or profanity will be edited by the Moderator to fix these problems. Please do not go back in to a page after a Mod has changed your edits and recorrect those changes (i.e. do not repost your original post just to 'stick it to' us here), or your account will be suspended from editing this Wikia. We're all adults here, so let's act it, please. 5. If you'd like to add any sort of criticism about the series, this isn't the place to do that. There are BDB forums online where you can go to air your grievances about the writing, characterizations, plot, or the author. This site is not the place for those discussions. Always keep in mind that this is a fan community site that we're building together, but canon inaccuracies, poorly-written edits, ranting about the series, shocking the audience with inappropriate words and images, and not keeping a cohesive look-feel to the site will make it an unreliable, confusing place, and fans won't visit it as a result. The point is to bring people over to the BDB world, and give them information they may need to make their understanding and enjoyment of the series a broader, more thorough experience. Assuring your posts are GOOD posts is important. I encourage you to participate under these guidelines. Thank you. Your Moderator, RZZMG